


Dybala Non Si Tocca

by cappuccino10



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drama, Gen, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 19:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cappuccino10/pseuds/cappuccino10





	Dybala Non Si Tocca

Пауло заливает воду в калабас, рассеянно глядя в полку, заставленную разноцветными упаковками. Какая-то из них надорвана и упала, мягкая и шуршащая, неустойчивая. Сушеные завитки листьев чая рассыпаны по полке.  
Задел, когда тянулся к другой пачке. Задел этот чай, черный с добавками, привезенный черт знает откуда, Кажется, это сувенир о т Паредеса, из далекой холодной России, там любят этот терпкий чай с химозным привкусов то ли фруктов, то ли цветов. Гадость редкая. Задел, пока тянулся к простому и привычному мате.  
Поленился собрать рассыпанное аккуратно, и смотрит теперь на полку в чае. И даже не тянется убрать все. Как Ориана его терпит вообще?..

На столе исходит горячим паром калабас.  
На полке чаинки, много, засушенные почти до черноты. На белой полке, хаотично.  
Чёрное на белом. 

Надо собираться на медобследование, но ноги наливаются тяжестью, а живот крутит волнением.

Он победил.  
Победил ли?

Сумасшествие последних дней мечется в черепной коробке, отдается в виски мигренью.  
Легче было, когда он злился, когда от обиды хотелось психовать, крушить все вокруг. Или, как маленькому, ткнуться в подушку, закусить ее до отдельных ниток, застревающих между зубами. Не реветь. Злиться, пока глаза больно жжет.

Легче было, когда звонил Марио, бросал такое идиотское "С приземлением, как полет, все хорошо?"

Все, блять, хорошо? Пока ты расслаблялся с девушкой в Буэнос-Айросе, пока предвкушал, как вернёшься, выйдешь на тренировки, как тебе наконец-то вернут твою привычную позицию на поле, пока все внутри пело от того, что тебе найдут место в команде после адского сезона, от того, что новый Мистер это заявил прессе...  
Ложная девятка. Falso nove.

А потом ты узнаешь, что ты на продаже. Что связались с Густаво, срочно вызвали в Лондон.

Шутливо брошенное "Я скорее сдохну, чем соглашусь на МЮ" живо становится всеобщим достоянием. Тогда это была глупая шутка. Очень глупая шутка.

Все хорошо?

"Я согласен перейти с тобой, мне нечего терять", сказал ему тогда Марио.  
"Ты не будешь один", сказал Марио.  
"Я пришел вместе с тобой, я готов с тобой уйти", сказал Марио.  
"Мне плевать, как это будет выглядеть для прессы, фанатов, команды", сказал Марио.

Я пойду с тобой.

Пауло опускает взгляд, тяжело опирается о стол.  
Стальная окантовка горловины калабаса дымит в лицо паром. Пар оседает влагой на лице. 

Было легче, когда все это происходило.  
Когда телефон рвался от звонков, когда он охрип повторять: 

"Нет. Нет. Не устраивает. Нет. Поднимай требования, Густаво. Выше. Ещё выше."

"Они не согласятся", - орал в трубку брат. - "Ты охуел так завышать."

Мне не надо, чтобы они соглашались.  
Мне надо, чтобы от меня отказались.  
Я не хочу. 

Дибалу трогать нельзя.  
Дибала не для продажи.  
Сохраните Дибалу.  
Форза Пауло! 

Хэштеги мелькают перед глазами, чёрно-белой каруселью. Он листает ленту, где-то оставляет лайки, даря обезумевшим тиффози надежду. 

Тренировки дома отвлекают.  
Черный мяч, белые шорты. Слить в сторис. Просто так, бездумно.  
Фаны пишут в директ. 

Держись, мы с тобой. Форза Паулино.

До закрытия трансферного окна в Англии всего ничего.

Dybala Non Si Tocca.

Хэштеги рвут душу на лоскуты. На черные и белые обрывки, каждой строчкой, в клочья.

Звонок Ори.  
Он совсем расклеивается. 

"Я с тобой навсегда."  
"Обещаешь?"  
"Обещаю."  
"Поклянись со мной на мизинчиках!"  
"Ты такой ребенок, Паулино."  
"Ну поклянись."

Его пытаются поддержать. Мама, Ори. Брат ломает копья где-то в далёком Лондоне.

Марио не связывается с ним с того самого дня. Это в его стиле, на самом деле. Просто сказал, что перейдет с ним. Просто сказал, и не считает, что это нужно повторять дважды.  
Марио вообще редко говорит. Больше делает. Всегда. Он всегда готов делать все для Пауло. И он делает. 

Звонок от Густаво.

"Они берут Манджукича и Блеза, с доплатой. Ты их отпугнул, да и альтернатива хорошая. Все кончено, завтра медтесты и первая тренировка."

Все кончено.  
Все кончено, он в безопасности.

Руки дрожат, пока он вставляет трубку в калабас, пытается втянуть ртом обжигающую жидкость.  
Все кончено.

Вот тебе твои медтесты. Тренировки. Сядешь на лавку опять, как миленький. Потому что сорвал планы руководству. Потому что ты был им не нужен.  
Им вообще нужно хоть что-то, кроме блядской ЛЧ и блядского Криштиану?  
Конечно, нет.

Надо заставить себя выйти из дома. Доехать до J-медикал. Там наверняка толпа фанатов. Услышать это вживую. 

Дибала не продается... 

Тебе 25 лет, мальчик. Расцвет сил. Готов сидеть на лавке ради глупых принципов?  
Футбол давно не про душу. Он про бизнес.  
Даже если душа у тебя черно-белая, рваная в лоскуты.

Телефон загорается экраном, оживает и ползёт по столу на виброзвонке.

\- Хола, амиго! Ну что, ты подумал о моих словах? Наши тут делают запрос. Что скажешь?

Леандро, только тебя сейчас не хватало.

Играть не дадут.  
Ты не для продажи, но ты на продаже.  
Черно-белая душа рвется, распадается на клочки, нитки врезаются в кожу, вползают в нее вечным полосатым узором.  
Тебе не дадут играть. Будешь сидеть в запасе. Без Марио.  
Уничтожишь себя ради черно-белой футболки? 

Dybala Non Si Tocca?

\- Я подумал.


End file.
